


Unexpecting Deleted Scene 1: Eleanor

by universeEnthusiast



Series: Unexpecting Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, hey this is not a fun story and there is sad and scary things happening in it, please be careful if youre sensitive to death/suicide/fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: The first of two deleted scenes from my Miraculous FanFic Unexpecting.





	Unexpecting Deleted Scene 1: Eleanor

**Author's Note:**

> i said it in the tags but here's another warning to be safe: this story contains violence, death and fire. please be careful with yourselves when you read things bebs.

"Actually," Adrien frowned. "I was thinking…"

He turned and looked to the two kwamis.

"Tikki… you mentioned someone the second night of patrol with us." he said. "Who was it?"

Tikki's face immediately fell from her usual gentle smile. She looked to Plagg, and Plagg looked…

Plagg looked scared.

"Her name was Eleanor." Tikki said carefully. "And… she was a Ladybug a long time ago."

"Why did you mention her?" Marinette asked.

"Because…" Tikki swallowed some air. "She also had a baby while she was Ladybug."

"Oh?" Adrien cocked his head. "Tell us about her."

Both kwamis looked shocked.

"Should we…" Plagg whispered, eyes wide.

"I don't want to upset her," Tikki said. "What if it triggers the labour?"

Marinette exchanged glances with her partners.

"But… he asked," Plagg said. "It's a request, and I'm…"

"You'd have to make the pictures," Tikki warned. "If I make them the colours will be more distressing."

Plagg grimaced and his tiny tail began to flick back and forth.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't fight the will of my holder." Plagg said, his voice very weird. "You've given me an order."

"Even though it was a gentle one," Tikki reassured them.

"I am compelled to tell you the story," Plagg floated above the couch cushions. "But I am afraid of the results."

"Tell us the story, Tikki," Nathaniel said quietly. "We can handle it."

Marinette nodded, one hand on her belly and one holding Nathaniel's. Adrien sat down beside her.

Plagg and Tikki looked to one another and nodded.

Plagg phased into the TV.

"It was over one thousand years ago."

The TV screen flickered on to static.

A green and grey image of Northern Europe appeared out of the fuzz.

"In the place they now call Denmark." Tikki said, and the map zoomed in so fast Adrien felt a little airsick. He held Marinette's hand tighter. "In a village on the coast."

A picture of a smattering of mud-brick and thatch homes, all in monochrome.

"Vikings kept attacking the village," Tikki said. Marinette knew this voice very well, but somehow it was different now… something was different about Tikki. "So to drive them off, we were given to two girls."

A person appeared on the screen. They had dark eyes and what was probably brown hair, a big nose, and a tattoo made of triangles on their chin.

"Rhian," Tikki said. "And Eleanor."

The screen changed to a picture of a girl, who was pale with freckles and very dark hair, and her eyes were green, like Adrien's.

"He can only make green and black, huh?" Nathaniel mumbled.

"When they were transformed, they were Nattkatt and Faerie."

An image of the first person, Rhian, her reflection in a pool of water. She wore an outfit of leather and metal and fur, all of it black and silver, but her thick metal belt bore a green cat paw in the centre. The screen moved, as if it were a real pair of eyes, over to the green-eyed girl, Eleanor, who now wore a large spotted cloak. She smiled at Rhian, and twirled in place, laughing soundlessly. 

"They fought the Vikings for two years."

Suddenly, soundless images of Ladybug-Eleanor - no, her name was Faerie - as she fought with her yoyo and moved across the battlefield. Rhian's eyes - or Nattkatt's eyes, they supposed - followed her partner and then fell on an adversary. They saw her pick up the huge opponent and toss him, and watched as Faerie cried for a Lucky Charm and receive something strange, a scene that they understood. Saw a whole boat crumble under the touch of a Cataclysm.

"They were the greatest partners," Tikki said in a tone that worried them. "On and off the battlefield."

They began to see through Plagg's eyes instead of Rhian's, saw Eleanor and Rhian kiss and laugh and clean their mud-brick hut and run about in the fields near their village.

Rhian picked up Eleanor and spun her around and they fell on the ground and spoke words that even if they could hear, the trio on the couch probably wouldn't have understood.

And then the two coming back into their hut, clearly ecstatic and very much in love with one another, wearing what must have been wedding attire.

"The Vikings left the village alone for a whole year, so they got married." Tikki's voice sounded far away, and Marinette began to worry.

Rhian, seated at a simple table and chair set, reading something and looking anxious, Eleanor standing behind with her hand on her shoulder.

"And then Rhian had to leave."

A miserable looking goodbye wave from a boat to the green-eyed woman on the shore.

"And when she came back…"

Carnage. Dead bodies, fires, broken objects. Plagg looked to Rhian, and Rhian looked back, stricken, and then she transformed. Plagg's eyes closed and reopened as Nattkatt's. Adrien felt very, very upset.

They watched as she leapt up into the sky and was met with the sight of the entire village in turmoil.

She landed and used the recoil to bound into the fray, and she began to tear into the Vikings, clawing at them, throwing them, using her baton to beat them. She did a cartwheel to flip up onto a building and Marinette got a little dizzy.

Faerie, looking different somehow, leapt from between two nearby buildings. A battle ensued, but it was obvious to the three heroes on the couch that Faerie was… she must have been tired.

She used her Lucky Charm, and it gave her something so small that Nattkatt didn't see it clearly. Faerie immediately turned and ran, and Nattkatt returned to the battle.

After smacking a man upside the head with her baton, quite suddenly, something made Rhian's attention snap away, and she began to leap from rooftop to rooftop with urgency, dropping to the ground and running into a burning building.

Her eyes fell on Eleanor, under a burning wooden beam, and the carved wooden cradle beyond.

"Eleanor had a baby while Rhian had been away."

Marinette clapped her hand to her mouth.

Nattkatt didn't move. Something moved in the crib, and she took a step forward, only to have the rest of the flaming roof collapse into her.

Adrien flinched and Nathaniel stiffened. A tear fell from Marinette's cheek.

"Rhian thought the baby had died, so she took Eleanor away."

Nattkatt carried Eleanor some ways away from the village.

She looked to find it was all on fire. Her vision blurred, probably with tears, and a drop fell to Eleanor's face. Tikki, on the screen, was trying to say something to her, but Nattkatt couldn't focus.

"She wouldn't take the earrings and perform the Cure." Tikki said.

The image began to shake. So did Tikki, in the air beside Adrien.

"Instead…" the red spirit choked.

Adrien and Marinette recognized what was happening only too late. The orb of magical power swelled in her palm and with one last brush of her fingers to Eleanor's cheek, Rhian used Cataclysm on herself.

Plagg was ejected from the ring and he and Tikki watched the fire consume the village.

The TV screen went dark.

Plagg floated out of it, looking absolutely miserable.

"The baby lived." Tikki said quietly. "He was adopted by another couple in the village."

Marinette sobbed.

"We never met him." the red spirit swallowed.

"They were the best holders we ever had," Plagg said in a low, gravelly tone. "The only ones who've ever matched them in our hearts are you and Marinette."

Adrien stared at his hands, and then tore his eyes to look at Marinette, who was crying quietly. He took her hand in his, ever so gently. Plagg and Tikki hugged for a long moment.

"Rhian and Eleanor will always be our favourite girls." Tikki turned to them. She was crying tears that seemed to be too big for her eyes. "But they are our least favourite story."

"How did Eleanor have the baby if they were both girls?" Nathaniel asked.

"Rhian was born a boy," Plagg shrugged. "Everyone except Eleanor kept believing she was one, even though she was a woman. That's how she could marry Eleanor, and they could have a baby."

Nathaniel hugged Marinette close.

"You said you didn't want another Eleanor." Adrien looked at Tikki. "You didn't want someone to hurt Marinette while she was busy with the baby."

"Yes," Tikki sighed. "And there's still danger."

She looked between them, as if considering her next words, but it was Plagg who spoke.

"But I think this time, things will be fine."

**Author's Note:**

> and so there you have the Eleanor story, and the reason Tikki was so irrational in the earlier chapters.
> 
> she really didn't want this to happen again.


End file.
